


Revenge is best served with a Spark of Magic

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Day of Wrath, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Raj and Aldertree get what they deserve, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: It's been exactly five hours since Magnus left the Institute when a fire message burns into existence above his work place.Your punishment has been decided. Your presence is expected on shortest notice.[Set during 2x04. Referring to this line of dialogue:Alec: How'd it go with Aldertree?Magnus: Well, the man didn't disappoint. In his own charming, inimitable way he informed me that I will indeed be punished but the form of punishment is yet to be decided.]





	Revenge is best served with a Spark of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to share this fic. It's the longest consecutive English piece I've written so far, and I know 3k words is _nothing_ for a lot of people, but to me it's a real milestone, okay. So yeah, I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A few words on context: This doesn't really fit into canon, because the entirety of 2x04 takes place during one day. The morning after Magnus defied Aldertree's authority and relocated Alec from the Institute to his loft, he and Alec talk where he mentions his pending punishment (as quoted in the summary). They get interrupted by Raj, who calls Alec away for a briefing on the people-possessing-heart-ripping-demon and as the day progresses the demon makes its way into the Institute where they hunt it and finally get it late in the evening. Jace was absent for that day, being questioned in the City of Bones, and returns just after Clary banished the demon. In the meantime Magnus is dealing with Camille and hands her over to the Clave.  
> Since this oneshot takes place during that same day but no demon-related drama (or Camille-related drama) happens, it kinda contradicts canon? So let's just pretend the demon(s) took a day off, to enable some Badass!Magnus. Jace is still absent though.

It's been exactly five hours since Magnus left the Institute when a fire message burns into existence above his work place.

_Your punishment has been decided. Your presence is expected on shortest notice._

Magnus rolls his eyes and is tempted to ignore the summons for another ten minutes but with things like these it's best to get them over with as soon as possible. Who knows if Aldertree will feel the need up his punishment if he thinks Magnus is delaying on purpose?

He throws a stasis spell on the potion he was brewing and draws up a portal.

A Shadowhunter he's never seen before is waiting for him by the entrance and Magnus's hackles rise at the deliberate display of unchallengeable authority. The Shadowhunter turns and wordlessly escorts him to Aldertree's office, knocking at the door and opening it at Aldertree's call. Magnus steps in and the Shadowhunter pulls the door shut behind him.

“You could have just put the figure you want on the fire message, you know. Safe us both time and nerves.”

Aldertree looks up from the papers on his desk as if only now noticing his presence. Magnus fights the urge to let the fancy decanter on his side table explode.

“Ah, Mr Bane. Glad you could make it.”

Magnus's eyes narrow. There's little he hates more than hypocritical friendliness. “Just tell me your _price_ so we can be done with this.” Aldertree frowns slightly. “I'm sure it's less than what I've already lost thanks to this inconsequential interruption,” Magnus adds disdainfully.

Aldertree gives an oily smile. “But I don't want your money, Mr Bane.”

Magnus raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Oh really? What else, then? Free maintenance of the wards? Hate to break it to you, but that's also just money, only indirectly.”

Aldertree goes on as if he hadn't said anything. “There will be a duel in the evening, at the elevated training area next to the Ops Centre. All the Shadowhunters have been informed already and will be attending. You and Raj will fight, until first blood. That will be Raj's chance to restore his honour.”

Magnus scoffs. “Let me guess. I'm not allowed to use magic?” He can't say he's surprised. Fortunately for him he's well versed with several weapons. He's not exactly keen to reveal that, but to see those prejudiced Shadowhunters' dumbfounded faces will be a consolation.

“Oh no, you are allowed to use your magic,” Aldertree clarifies and while that concession is unexpected, the disparaging hand wave accompanying his last words isn't.

“Then I fail to see how this will be a chance for Raj to nurse his bruised pride.”

Aldertree regales him with a smug little smirk. “Because you will lose.”

Magnus blinks. “Excuse me?”

Aldertree dismissively shuffles through his papers. “That's your punishment. You will not cut Raj. And if you do, your punishment for disobeying will be much more severe, I assure you.”

Magnus presses his lips together, seething with rage. “You want to humiliate me.”

Aldertree just answers with a sleek smile. “Just like you humiliated him.”

Magnus barely manages to reign in his boiling magic. He can almost see the way the pretentious angel stained-glass window would shatter if he let loose. “He was trying to stop me from saving Alec's _life_ and you know that!”

Aldertree ignores him, leafing through a file. “That'll be all, Mr Bane. You'll be escorted out shortly.”

“Don't bother, I know the way,” Magnus spits before storming off, opening the door magically and then banging it shut, so it rattles in its frame. The Shadowhunter from earlier visibly flinches back even though he tries to hide it and wisely stays behind at Aldertree's office.

Magnus has almost reached the Institute's entrance when a familiar voice calls his name. He turns around and sees Alec approaching him, hair windswept and gear sprinkled with suspicious stains. Magnus feels part of his anger drain away.

“Alexander. What a pleasant surprise.”

Alec comes to a halt in front of him, a small frown in place. “I heard about the duel. Aldertree has me on patrol with Izzy and Clary for tonight, with no way of switching.”

Magnus huffs. “Figures.”

Alec seems to pick up on his sour mood, because his frown deepens into a serious expression. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

Magnus shakes his head. If only it were so easy. “I kind of do. Better than serving time anyway.”

Alec stares at him and Magnus can practically see realization of the almost unlimited power Shadowhunters hold over Downworlder lives set in. Sorrow creeps into his eyes. “I'm sorry, Magnus.”

Magnus reaches out and touches Alec's cheek at that, he can't help himself. “No need. I'd do it all over again, to have you safe and sound.” He sighs. “Guess I'll just have to deal with being the Nephilim's joke till the next time they need my magic to save their,” he cuts himself off and takes a deep breath, “lives.”

“What?” Alec asks, confused. “There's no way Raj will win. Actually, Izzy and I have been betting about the number of seconds you'll need to wipe the floor with him.”

Magnus smiles, a warm feeling bubbling in his stomach. “Yeah?”

“Of course,” Alec answers immediately and Magnus's smile broadens at the sincerity in his voice.

“And how many seconds did you bet?”

“Five. Izzy said one.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Alec smiles, helplessly and a tad smitten, and Magnus marvels at the way Alexander, who was so closed off so little ago, so freely shares his emotions now.

“Yeah, well, I think you'll want to, you know,” Alec waves his hands in a poor imitation of Magnus when he does magic, “put on a show.”

A laugh escapes Magnus and he has to look away lest he do something rash.

“You know me so well.” Magnus exhales, weariness settling over him. “Unfortunately that won't happen.”

Alec's tentative smile falters. “Why?”

“Aldertree forbid me from winning.”

“ _What?_ ” Alec demands, mirth entirely gone.

Magnus feels another spike of anger towards Aldertree for extinguishing Alec's easy grin. “He said, and I quote 'You will not cut Raj.'”

Alec's brow crunches angrily and despite the situation Magnus's heart beats heavily in his chest at his apparent commiseration in this.

“He can't do this. This is an offense against the duel code.”

Magnus sighs, for once feeling a little fond of the rule obsession of the Shadowhunters. “It's fine.”

“No, it's not,” Alec objects, expression darkening further. “No wonder he didn't want me near this fight. He must have known I would immediately sense something was up.” He pauses for a moment, thinking. “We can still do that. If we tell everyone what he said-”

Magnus shakes his head. He considered this already. “They'd think I want to cover my back in case I lose.”

Alec contemplates this for a moment, then nods, conceding the point.

“I still don't like this,” he says.

“Me neither. But, to be honest, I don't really care what anyone in this Institute thinks of me...” He sends Alec a warm look. “Except you.”

Alec grins, the wide one Magnus remembers all too clearly from his balcony a few nights ago, and looks down bashfully.

“.......and maybe Biscuit,” Magnus can't help but tease. Alec's eyes snap back to him, one corner of his mouth tightening in distaste before he realizes what he's doing and his lips twitch upwards again. Magnus smiles back, wholly endeared.

“I'll be fine,” he reassures.

Alec just nods. “I know.” His lips quirk once again. “And I'll probably catch the duel anyway.”

Magnus cocks his head. “I thought you had patrol and couldn't shift?”

“I do. But if the fight continues until Raj manages to get one over you... that could take a few hours. He'll probably only succeed once you get lulled to sleep by his lame attacks.”

Magnus snorts in amusement, delighted at Alec's trash talking. “Or distracted by you, when you show up.”

A flustered smile blooms on Alec's face and he looks like he wants to say something but before he can a petite Shadowhunter with dark brown hair and glasses appears beside them.

“Aldertree wants you to report back to his office. Now.”

Alec rolls his eyes while the Shadowhunter walks away and Magnus shifts on his feet. “I better get going,” he says unenthusiastically.

Alec fixes him and the longing to stay by his side is almost palpable in his gaze. Magnus's stomach lurches and he swallows.

“Call me when it's over, all right?” Alec asks, voice rough. Magnus feels warm all over.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

With one last intense look Alec turns to go and as Magnus resumes his walk out he thinks that Alec is well worth this humiliation and ten times worse.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Aldertree himself awaits Magnus at the Institute's entrance when he steps out of the portal.

“Mr Bane,” he greets, derision audible in his tone as he leads the way inside. “Fashionably late.”

Magnus shoots him an exaggerated smile that's as sweet as it is fake. “ _Everything_ I do is fashionable.”

Aldertree sends him a sideways glance. “Feeling cocky, aren't we?”

Magnus just smirks, this one too dark to qualify as anything other than dangerous. Aldertree doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, trying to mess with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he's about to find out. 

“I hope you remember our agreement, Mr Bane.”

Magnus clenches his teeth. Less than a minute in Aldertree's company and he's feeling homicidal already. This wasn't an _agreement_ , this was coercion. Aldertree is too hypocritical to acknowledge the truth even when it's just the two of them. Magnus pushes his wrath down. Just a little longer. 

He puts on his best innocuous face that is a little too exaggerated to be convincing. “I'm not to cut up poor Raj. I remember, trust me.”

Aldertree nods, suspicion clear in his eyes.

When they reach the training area Magnus reflexively searches for Alexander in the crowd even though he knows he won't find him. Most of the faces he sees are unfriendly or bored and he hears the occasional hostile murmur. It could be worse.

Raj has already taken his place and is swishing his sword through the air swankily. Magnus scoffs. What a douche.

Magnus is lingering on the edge of the plateau, cautiously assessing his surroundings. The training area is not that large, so he won't really be able to take advantage of the fact that he can cast magic from a distance where a blade won't reach him. Raj is carrying an additional dagger on a thigh holster and while it probably won't be too hard to disarm him that doesn't mean much with a well-stocked weapons rack in one corner.

Aldertree steps forward, clearing his throat. The room falls silent instantly and Aldertree seems pleased.

“You all know why we're here. Barely a day ago the High Warlock of Brooklyn deceitfully attacked our fellow Shadowhunter, leaving him unconscious and violated. In this fair fight tonight we'll see which one of them is truly superior.” His tone leaves no doubt as to who he thinks will prove victorious.

Magnus wants to gag. Aldertree steps back, signaling for the fight to start with a wave of his hand.

Raj stalks across the training area, blade drawn, a challenging glint in his eyes. Magnus watches him, waiting, not making a move.

“Not so insolent now, are you, warlock?” Raj taunts.

“Stop wasting my time and start fighting,” Magnus counters.

“As you wish.”

Magnus would ask if this was a Princess Bride reference and if Raj was trying to hit on him, but Raj starts to advance for his first attack. His wit would likely be lost on the uneducated Shadowhunter audience anyway. Magnus deflects the blow with a magical impulse, dancing around Raj.

He keeps out of Raj's range for a while, to get a feel for his technique. It's pitiably unimaginative and very basic.

“Scared of getting too close?”

Magnus scoffs and snaps his fingers.

Raj immediately flinches back, a panicked expression crossing his face. Individual illusions are not easy to pull off, but very effective if executed correctly. To Raj, the whole training area had just erupted into flames.

It takes him a moment to shake off the illusion and when he does his lips curl in contempt, especially when he notices the bewildered and partly mocking faces in the crowd.

“Cowardly tricks, that's all you got?” he snarls, swinging his sword angrily.

“I think your bruised back attests to the contrary. Tell me, Raj, have you already recompensed Alexander for the picture frame you smashed when you hit the wall?”

Raj charges at him in answer, even more unrefined than before, and Magnus evades him easily. It seems like Raj isn't even trying to overpower him and Magnus wonders if he knows of the punishment Aldertree imposed on Magnus.

The thought fuels Magnus's rage and his magic gathers at his fingertips almost without a conscious thought.

Battling Shadowhunters is tricky. The adamas in their blades absorbs magic so they can't be enchanted, serving as a shield as well as as a weapon. Good thing their clothes aren't enhanced in such a way.

The next time Raj approaches him, Magnus doesn't draw back and magically grabs his pant legs instead. Raj stumbles and nearly falls. Magnus easily knocks the sword out of his hand.

Raj reaches for his dagger but Magnus is quicker. With a flick of his hand he vanishes the holster and the dagger clatters to the floor between them. Raj manages to step his foot on it before Magnus can kick it away, but that leaves him open for a magical blast.

Raj is thrown across the room, landing non too gently on his back near the weapons rack. He needs a moment to regain his bearings and while he gets to his feet Magnus stands motionlessly, not seizing this obvious chance. Why bother, if he has to butcher his attack anyway? And this way he'll draw more attention to the fact that something about this fight is off.

Some of the Shadowhunters seem to catch on, if the hushed whispers are anything to go by. Magnus allows himself a smile. When he's done here, no one will have any doubt about which one of them is truly more powerful.

Raj eyes his discarded sword but it's closer to Magnus than to him, and forcefully rips another sword off the rack.

“Blades haven't worked out very well for you so far. Are you sure you don't want to try a long-range weapon instead?”

Raj actually gnashes his teeth at that and advances again.

Defeating him will be easy like this, Magnus can tell. For a moment he wonders if he should draw the fight out, but in the end he decides he's had more than enough of the Shadowhunters for one evening.

He lets Raj get close, dives under his blow and slams bodily into him, using his shoulder to ram him in the stomach. Raj grunts, his balance faltering and Magnus reaches around him with his magic, pulling him away and shoving him firmly against the wall face first. The sword is still in his hand but Raj can't even move his arm, let alone turn around to break the hold the magic has on him.

Magnus keeps him restrained, watching his struggle for a few moments to make sure he can't escape. Only then does he turn around to look at Aldertree, magic still flowing from his outstretched hand.

Aldertree's face is pinched, expression dark and furious.

Magnus smirks.

Seconds tick by. The Shadowhunters start to shift on their feet, perplexed by this nonsensical stalemate.

After a sufficiently damning amount of time has passed Magnus sighs excessively and sends a burst of magic towards Raj, enough to keep him attached to the wall for another minute or two. He reaches into his inner jacket pocket and retrieves a long needle with a flourish.

“I really don't have time for this,” he mutters, deliberately loud enough to be heard in the silent room.

He dramatically pricks his finger and vanishes the needle (back into his pocket because of the wards surrounding the Institute, but nobody needs to know that).

As soon as a small drop of blood has emerged from his skin he holds his hand up for everyone to see.

“Oh nooo, _blood!_ I fear Raj has bested me with his superior fighting skills. He is clearly the winner of this _honorable_ duel.”

He can't resist throwing a wink at Aldertree who looks one second away from snapping.

With a clap of his hands he casts a powerful glamor even Shadowhunters will have a hard time seeing through and hastily retreats through a convenient side door. For all that the Institute is supposed to be a fortress there's an abundance of doors that borders on ridiculous.

Halfway down the corridor he hears Raj angrily shouting over the murmurs of the other Shadowhunters. Magnus's lips lift in amusement.

He's just walking out the Institute's front doors when his phone starts buzzing. He fishes it out with one hand while summoning a portal to his loft with the other.

It's Alexander.

 _Perfect timing_ , Magnus thinks and answers the call with a smile.

“Where are you?” Alec asks in lieu of a greeting, sounding a little out of breath.

“Home,” Magnus replies, stepping through the portal into his living room. “Why?”

An insistent knock sounds at the door and Magnus instinctively turns towards it. “Alec, is that you?”

“Yes,” Alec answers and Magnus hears him in stereo.

Magnus flicks his front door open and simultaneously ends the call, watching as Alec steps inside, a huge grin adorning his handsome face.

Though Magnus is delighted by this turn of events he can't really make sense of it.

Alec notices his confusion and explains, “Izzy hacked the Institute's security cams so we could watch the fight on her tablet.”

He's reached Magnus and his hands land on Magnus's shoulders, gripping tightly with obvious excitement.

Magnus is awestruck for a moment by Alec's smile, his heart giving a few heavy thumps he's starting to associate with Alec's presence.

“Slacking off during patrol, Alexander? I'm scandalized,” he teases, covering up how touched he is that Alec would neglect his duties to silently stand by him.

“And I'm amazed.” Alec's thumbs stroke Magnus's shirt almost absentmindedly. “You were incredible, Magnus.”

Alec stares at him intently, eyes flickering between Magnus's own as if searching for something and Magnus can pinpoint the exact moment he makes a decision. Magnus doesn't think he'll ever forget what determination looks like on that face after seeing it directed at himself across the vast expanse of a chapel isle.

Just like back then Alec leans in and takes his mouth in a firm kiss. There's no hesitation, no restraint and Magnus responds immediately. Alec's hands find their way around his waist and Magnus loses himself to the insistent press of his lips.

There's no trace left of Alec's former resistance that made every step they took towards each other a fierce struggle. This is one of the things Magnus admires so much about him. Once Alec makes up his mind nothing could possibly hold him back.

Finally a giggle causes Alec to pull back and he averts his eyes, suddenly shy. Magnus peeks over Alec's shoulder. Clary and Izzy are standing in the doorway, sporting amused expressions and he wonders idly if he and Alec will ever manage to kiss without an audience.

Looking back to Alec and catching his eyes, sinking into their soft shine he can't wait to find out.

 

 

 


End file.
